


Однажды в Готэме

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batman is lonely, Don't copy to another site, M/M, This is closer to their beginning, WTF Kombat 2021, When there's no batfamily around
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Наручники, хоть и надетые поверх кевларовых перчаток, прочно сковывали движения, и Бэтмену, со всей его бронёй и бесчисленными боевыми искусствами, никуда не деться. Тем более что Гордон теперь знал, как медленно, пластину за пластиной, разобрать костюм, чтобы добраться до тела под ним.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Однажды в Готэме

Наручники, пусть и надетые поверх кевларовых перчаток, прочно сковывали движения, и Бэтмену, со всей его бронёй и бесчисленными боевыми искусствами, никуда не деться. Тем более что Гордон теперь знал, как медленно, пластину за пластиной, разобрать костюм, чтобы добраться до тела под ним.

После долгой изматывающей ночи — вдобавок к уже имеющимся, — многочисленных взрывов и пожаров, которые пришлось потушить, злодеев, которых пришлось поймать, у Гордона банально не стоял. У Бэтмена наоборот: хватило пары умелых движений руками, чтобы Тёмный Рыцарь рвано втянул воздух в лёгкие и закусил губу, тем самым подавив любой звук наслаждения.

В такой близи от костюма пахло гарью. Возможно, Бэтмен наглотался дыма, возможно, ещё не откатила волна адреналина, позволившая неумолимым усилием воли почти целую неделю без передышки гоняться по городу за Пугало, погрузившим улицы в хаос, но хватило лишь пары движений, чтобы член в руке комиссара налился кровью.

Он двигал рукой, носом вдыхая запах пота и кевлара, прекрасно зная, что это тело, как наваждение, будет преследовать его во снах и наяву, что звук тихого дыхания растворится в ночной темноте, что позже, когда он мыслями и пальцами доведёт себя до возбуждения, он сможет кончить только с именем Тёмного Рыцаря, растворившемся в тумане беззвёздного неба.

Ему хотелось заставить Бэтмена стонать в голос, кончить с криком, но они всегда встречались урывками, втайне от всего города, скрываясь, прячась, затаив дыхание. В грязной подворотне, которых в Готэме было бессчётное количество, Бэтмен мог позволить себе перевести дух и склонить голову на плечо партнёра, которому доверял.

В городе, который выжигал доверие с первым вздохом этой проклятой жизни, липкими щупальцами страха и гнилой необходимостью паранойи заставлял оглядываться через плечо, оставляя вездесущее грязное чувство слежки (постоянно, днём и ночью, на рассвете и в сумерках) — они научились доверять друг другу.

Гордону хотелось бы встречаться не в подворотне урывками, не скрывать ото всех, что прокопчённый город тяжкой ношей лёг на широкие плечи, но город не оставлял им другого выбора. 

Однажды Гордон сможет, нисколько не заботясь о том, что подумают окружающие, открыть дверь своего дома рыцарю в плаще, пригласить его на чашку кофе, поговорить, забыв о ходе времени. А после — провести в постели часы, изучить каждый шрам, полученный в неравном бою за город, насладиться каждым вдохом и стоном, которые можно будет больше не прятать.

А пока — Гордону льстит, что Бэтмен доверяет ему настолько, чтобы позволить коснуться себя, дышать с собой одним на двоих воздухом, оглаживать пальцами сильные, словно из мрамора вырезанные скулы.

В городе, потерявшем рассудок, должна быть хоть одна опора. Хоть один оплот спокойствия и тишины.

Гордон проявляет доверие в ответ — не распутывает клубок скомканных мыслей, не пытается сопоставить: кто, зачем и почему.

Однажды перед ним снимут маску, но Гордон отвернется. Ему хватает тихих слов в подворотне, которые иной ночью превращаются во вздохи и стоны; ему хватает руки на плече и того, что в трудную минуту есть на кого опереться.

Однажды за чашкой кофе они вспомнят это как страшный сон.

Однажды…


End file.
